Everything You Do Is Magic
by TheQueenOfWizardsAndNephilim
Summary: Kara's legs start tap dancing uncontrollably. Mon-el starts laughing until he falls over. The whole class turns around when Kara says, "Tarantallegra!" Mon-el's legs start break dancing out of nowhere. Hogwarts AU.


_Year One_

Kara walks into the train station with her pure-blood sister, Alex, and her wizard adoptive family to take the train to Hogwarts.

There is an annoying feeling in her stomach. Fear claws at her, taking over her whole body like a plague. She is absolutely terrified.

See, this is Kara's first year at Hogwarts and she, like any other kid going to a new school, is afraid that she won't make any friends. That she will have to spend the rest of her school years alone.

"You'll be fine, Kara. Stop worrying! I bet that you'll make friends in no time," Says Alex.

That's easy for her to say since she was lucky enough to end up sitting beside her now girlfriend, Maggie, on her first day. Kara didn't have that kind of luck, being her clumsy and socially awkward self. Most of the time it felt like the universe was against her.

Kara and Alex say their goodbyes, Kara hugging her adoptive mother, Eliza, a bit too long before finally letting go. The two sisters run through the wall that leads to platform nine and three quarters with their luggage filled cart.

Once they've gotten on the Polar Express, Alex asks Kara, "Do you want to sit with me and Maggie, or will you be fine on your own?"

"I think I'll be fine. I'll just go find someone else to sit with," Replies Kara.

They both separate to sit with other people.

Kara keeps walking straight ahead until she finds a cubicle with open doors. Taking that as a friendly welcome, she steps in front of it and finds three boys sitting there, talking to each other with smiles so bright, it was clear that they've known each other for a long time.

Seeing as though they seemed like friendly people, she knocks on the open glass door.

All three boys turn their heads towards the source of the sound and pause.

"Uh, hi! Um, uh, can I sit with you guys?" Asks Kara, stumbling on her words, nervous and scared that they might be judging her.

A bald boy with milk chocolate toned skin smiles kindly and replies, "Of course you can! My name's James-James Olsen,"

James puts his hand in front of her to shake her hand. Smiling, she shakes his hand and says, "My name is Kara Danvers,"

James starts to introduce everyone else, saying, "This is Winn -" He gestures to a brown haired boy wearing a baby blue vest, holding a book from the 'Harry Potter' series.

Winn waves awkwardly and smiles shyley.

"And this is Mon-el," He gestures to the other brunette sitting beside Winn.

Kara and Mon-el's eyes meet and she has this weird feeling in her stomach; A feeling of wanting to throw up but squeal from excitement at the same time.

They both look away quickly, now looking down at the carpeted floor.

Kara sits beside James and they all start conversing and eating candy that they've bought from the trolley.

"Hey guys, do you think we'll be in the same house?" Asks Winn, curiously.

"I doubt it," Replies James.

"At least there's no conflict between the houses anymore, so either way, we'd still be able to sit together without any judgement. Imagine how hard it was to have a friend in another house back when each house thought that they were too good for the other," Says Mon-el, looking at the positives, as usual.

They kept talking about random things ranging from foods to classes when Kara asks, "Have you guys known each other for a long time?"

"Yeah, we've know each other since the first year of kindergarten. We live in the same block, so we went to the same muggle schools together. But don't worry, that won't make you a spare wheel. You do need four wheels to have a functioning car, right? Four makes a pretty lit squad," Says Mon-el, smiling at Kara reassuring her that her fear of not having friends can go away.

Kara smiles back at him and turns her head when James says, "Please stop saying lit, Mon."

.o.0.o.

 _Year Two_

Kara sits beside Mon-el who is currently wearing his standard Hufflepuff robe in Charms class. They are learning how to perform the "Dancing Feet Spell".

"Okay children, pick a peer to partner with and practice the spell that we've just learned," Says Professor Grant, head of the Gryffindor house.

All the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs start to walk towards their friends to start practicing. Mon-el and Kara look at each other as a signal to say that they should partner up.

All the students use the dancing spell on inanimate objects such as chairs and desks. Well, everyone except for the two delinquents. They are up to shenanigans, as usual.

" _Tarantallegra!"_ Yells Mon-el, pointing his wand towards Kara's feet.

Kara's legs start tap dancing uncontrollably. Mon-el starts laughing until he falls over.

The whole class turns around when Kara says, " _Tarantallegra!"_

Mon-el's legs start break dancing out of nowhere.

"You know, I didn't even know I was even capable of break dancing." Says Mon-el, breathlessly.

The Gryffindor girl and the Hufflepuff boy laughed so loudly, Professor Grant had to send them to Professor J'onzz's office.

.o.0.o.

 _Year Three_

The two young wizards stand in front of the odd animal, not sure what is happening at the moment.

"This, pumpkins, is a Hippogriff," Says Professor Lord, stroking the large animal's white feathered head.

Adam Foster, in his green tie and usual robe, raises his hand and says, "My dad says that they're dangerous,"

"Well, Foster, your dad is wrong, as usual," Says Professor Lord.

He might have said, " _Like how he was wrong for bringing you into this world"_ under his breath, but they ignore it. Except for Adam, who is gaping, having a loss for words.

Mon-el and Kara run towards the Hippogriff, begging the professor to let them ride it until he finally agrees.

They both agree to ride the winged animal together.

The two wizards hop on the majestic animal's back, Kara hugging Mon-el's torso from behind.

The Hippogriff starts to flap its wings, raising the farther from the green ground by every flap until they're so high that the trees look like broccoli.

Both of them are smiling widely, enjoying the feeling of each other's presence and the wind blowing on them. It is a feeling unlike anything else that they have ever experienced. The adrenaline rush makes everything feel a hundred times better. It feels hazy and dreamy. Like this experience is so amazing, it can't be real.

The two sweethearts start yelling from the rush, breathing in the feeling of pure happiness.

.o.0.o.

 _Year Four_

The four musketeers are sitting in the Great Hall, eating their food and drinking their pumpkin juice, Mon-el giving his juice to Kara because he doesn't like pumpkin flavoured drinks.

They were all talking and laughing when James says, "Dear god, guys, get a room. The tension is too much for me,"

Kara and Mon-el pause their conversation with wide eyes and red cheeks, quickly looking anywhere but at each other.

"Huh? What tension? There's no tension here. This is a tension free place. We have no tension," Says Kara nervously, wanting to throw something at James' head for mentioning it.

At the same moment that Kara says that, Alex and Maggie walk by to join them.

"Are we talking about the tension between Kara and Mon-el?" Asks Alex, sitting between Winn and Maggie.

It was an odd sight for other people to see. Alex, Maggie and James being Slytherins sitting with Winn who was a Ravenclaw as well as the Gryffindor girl and Hufflepuff boy. This has to be the most diverse friend group in the whole school.

"Alex!" Yell Mon-el and Kara in unison.

"She speaks the truth," Says Maggie, looking like she is trying hard not to laugh her butt off.

Dana intrudes the group's conversation to say, "Mon-el, Kara, Professor J'onzz wants to see you in his office,"

"How is it possible to get in trouble even in lunch? You guys deserve a reward for best partners in crime," Says Alex, shocked but amused at the same time.

.o.0.o.

 _Year Five_

Mon-el and Kara sit together in potions class, him helping her work on her "Calming Draught" potion.

When they've completed their work, Professor Kent says, "Now that you're all done with your potions, I wanted to teach you something new. I know that this potion used to be forbidden in this school, but since it's Valentine's day, why not? Today we will be working on a love potion. The Ingredients needed are Ashwinder eggs, Rose thorns, Peppermint, Powdered Moonstone and Pearl Dust,"

After the students learn what it takes to make a love potion, they begin to gather the ingredients to make it.

When Kara and Mon-el gathered the ingredients, they start following the instructions on the board and mix the potion then let it brew.

"Remember when Dana put a love potion she made into my soup last year?" Asks Mon-el, looking back at Dana, who was staring at him oddly, remembering what she did.

"Yes, of course I remember," Kara says, annoyed.

She couldn't forget it. The pain she felt when she thought he actually fell in love with her was unbearable. Luckily it was just a potion. She isn't sure what she would have done if it wasn't.

"Unlike most people, I don't need a potion to make people fall in love with me," Says Mon-el with a smug smile on his face.

"Ha, ha," Says Kara, punching his arm. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

He smiles at her.

So right.

.o.0.o.

 _Year Six_

This year, the four musketeers decided to take Divination together. Winn regrets this decision, seeing as he is totally failing.

"Guys, this is so dumb. You can't tell people's future," Says Winn.

"Aww Winn, stop being salty. You'll get a hang of this sooner or later," Says Mon-el.

"Mon, please don't use the word salty to describe people's attitudes," Begs James with a face palm and a cringe.

Professor Luthor walks by them and notices Winn having difficulty looking through the crystal ball, so she decides to help him.

"Mr. Schott, watch as I predict Ms. Danvers' future through the crystal ball," Says Professor Luthor.

"Ms. Danvers, please place your hands on the globe. Close your eyes and empty your mind," She continues.

After Kara places her hands on the ball, she closes her eyes and thinks of nothing. The professor starts to work on seeing her future and suddenly heart shapes started to form in a cloud of baby blue in the crystal ball.

"I see a lover in the near future. This love will endure. It will last forever," Says Professor Luthor, breathlessly.

Everyone pauses what they're doing and stares at Kara, shocked. Winn and James look at each other, knowing exactly who that lover was. Mon-el was shocked and confused. He didn't know whether that lover was him or someone else.

But he sure as hell hopes it's him.

.o.0.o.

 _Year Seven_

"Our last year in Hogwarts. I'm going to miss this place," Says Winn.

"Where are you guys planning to go after this?" Asks James.

"Mon-el and I decided to move to France to work for Beauxbatons Academy. We both want to teach children and impact their lives," Says Kara.

"Ooh, France. Together? Hmn.. Wonder why…" Comments Winn.

Mon-el glares at Winn and asks, "Kara, can you join me to go to the garden for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, of course," Replies Kara.

They both walk along the halls with everyone staring at them until they reached the garden.

"Kara, I've been wanting to tell you something since our first year together," Says Mon-el, nervously fidgeting and playing with the material of his shirt.

"What is it?" Asks Kara, eagerly.

"Kara, I like you. A lot. I've never felt anything like this before. Whenever you're around, my heart feels like it wants to escape my chest. I get butterflies in my stomach, and that's not because James accidentally performed a spell to literally put living butterflies in my stomach, but you get my point,"

"I feel the same way,"

"Really?" Mon-el asks with a smile.

The world feels right again. He can forget about all the bad things that had ever happened to him because this feeling that he is currently swimming in, is amazing.

"You were right. You don't need a love potion to get someone to fall in love with you,"

 _The End_


End file.
